A Holiday Story
by Nari Aizawa
Summary: A look at the holidays from Halloween to New Years. Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Ishtar, and Joey/Seto!!! Please review nicely.
1. Halloween

Story: The Holiday Story

Author: Nari Aizawa and Nao

Summary: Halloween- Costumes and a department store confirm feelings for 2 unlikely people. What about Malik and Ishtar's party?

Parings: Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Ishtar, Seto/Joey

Warnings: This story contains YAOI. If you don't approve, then why did you come to this story anyway?

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to us, or anything else we use in this story. We just use it for our pleasure.

(Yami and Yugi)

"Yami! Come on! We have to get Halloween costumes for Malik's party!" Yugi called for his darkness to come to the car. Yami ran out the door with a doughnut in his mouth and was hastily putting on his trademark jacket.

"I'm coming!" A swallowed the rest of his pastry and sat in the drivers seat.

"Boys, don't forget! I won't be here when you get back. I have my own party to get to. But be home by 11 sharp, okay?" Grandpa yelled from the door of the game shop. Yugi opened his window and poked his head out.

"Sure thing grandpa! Bye!" Yugi put his head back in the car and shut the window. He turned to Yami. "So, what kind of costume are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure. I'll see what they have." Yami turned on the car and drove down to the mall. When they reached the mall they got out of the car and locked it. Yami placed his arm around Yugi's waist as Yugi placed his arm around his own. They wandered through Hot Topic and the Halloween store until they found the items they needed for their outfits. After purchasing the items the left for home.

(Ryou and Bakura)

Ryou walked through the Halloween store looking for vampire teeth. Bakura followed him closely, eyeing all the weird items the store had. He really enjoyed the store. It had an evil vibe.

/Yami? What are you doing?/ Ryou watched his Yami walk over to a caged in area.

//Why in the hell would they sell rubber boobs?// He looked at the huge rubber bulges.

/Because some people wear them to be funny I guess./ Ryou pulled his Yami away from the obscene displays and over to the costumes. /Here. Pick something to wear to Malik's party./

//Why are we going again?//

/Because they're our friends and we'd have fun./ Bakura rolled his eyes.

(Malik and Ishtar)

"ISHTAR!" Malik screamed at the top of his lungs while looking outside his window.

"What is it?!" Ishtar burst through Malik's bedroom door. Malik ran over to him and threw his arms around the Yami's neck.

"Oh Ishtar. The house looks great. Thank you." Ishtar hug him back.

"It has to look good for your party. We want people to be afraid, right?" Malik nodded and gripped him tighter.

"How's the downstairs coming?" He asked sweetly.

"It's coming along fine." Both boys glanced up at girl standing in the doorway.

"Isis? What are you doing up?" Malik's sister strolled into his and Ishtar's room casually and sat on the bed. The boys released themselves embarrassedly.

"I heard you scream and decided to see what the hell was wrong." She smiled kindly.

"O.K. I'm going to finish the downstairs. "Ishtar looked to Malik and held out his hand. "Care to join me?" Malik took his hand and they strolled downstairs.

(Joey and Seto)

"I can't believe I have to go shopping with you." Joey complained. He wasn't really upset but he had to keep up his act in front of the billionaire. Seto looked over at the blonde with a smirk.

"Come on puppy dog. Stop that complaining. I'm getting a headache." Joey rolled his eyes and wandered through Sears.

"I'm not a puppy dog Kaiba." Joey growled. Seto shrugged and went to the sheet section of the store. Joey followed him cautiously.

"Why the hell are we over here?" Joey asked in confusion.

"I told Ishtar I'd get him and Malik black sheets for decoration." Joey went 'oh' and wandered further into the sheets and pillows.

*Why can't I express my feelings for Joey?* Seto watched him wander with sad eyes. He had fallen for the blonde not to long ago. He wouldn't say anything because he feared rejection. Yes, the great Seto Kaiba was afraid of something.

*How did I get stuck with shopping with my crush anyhow?* Joey's mind floated back to earlier that day.

(Flashback)

"Please Joey. It's only for a little while. You only need to get a costume." Serenity begged him to go and get a costume with the only person she could think of with a license. Seto Kaiba.

"Fine sis. But you'll owe me later." She smiled at him and skipped off to her new room.

(End Flashback)

"Are you in there Joey?" Seto waved a hand in front of Joey's face, trying to get his attention.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that." Seto put his hand down and looked over him.

"So…what are you being for Halloween?" Joey smiled.

"It's a surprise." He gave Seto a peace sign.

"Oh, you're being a dog aren't you?" Joey's eyes narrowed. "I've got the perfect thing for that." Seto pulled our a dog collar from his pocket.

"Why the hell do you carry that around with you?!" Seto smirked at the brown eyed teens comment.

"Just to piss you off puppy." He said plainly. Joey's anger flared and he lunged at Seto.

"I'm gonna kill you!" They landed on a bed in the far end of the store.

*Thank god no one's around to see this. I might do something rather foolish.* Seto thought.

*Oh damn. What am I doing? He looks so good under me.* Joey leaned down, his glare gone, and looked Seto in the eyes. Seto stared up at Joey with contentment playing his features. He closed his eyes and leaned in, kissing Joey softly. Joey was stiff as a board at first, but then relaxed into the show of affection and closed his eyes as well. Seto felt him respond and placed his arms around the blonde. The moment was short lived however when the sound of people approaching forced them to separate.

"Joey…I…" Seto tired to say something but the words wouldn't fit. Joey grabbed his hand and led him away from the people to a dark area of the store.

"Okay. Uh…what the hell was that?" Joey still held Seto hand, looking him in the eyes again

"Um…well, damn. I don't know." Seto looked down at his feet. He felt a hand under his chin and his face was pulled up. Joey smiled at him.

"I liked it." He kissed Seto on the lips gently. Seto responded happily and urged the kiss to go deeper. Joey felt Seto's tongue slide over his lips and he parted his mouth slowly. His and Seto's tongue's fought for dominance. But the kiss had to break. Breathing was essential.

"I'm in love with you Joey." Joey looked at him carefully, then smiled.

"I'm in love with you too." Seto suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his green shirt and shoved him against the wall. "Hey! What gives?!"

"Look puppy, no one can know about this relationship yet. We'll tell everyone later." He smirked and kissed Joey hard. When he let Joey go from the kiss he brushed him off and place him back on solid ground. Joey smiled and poked his chest.

"Yeah well, you better not let Mokuba slip." Seto grabbed his bag of sheets and walked away. Joey followed him in back. "and no *PDA's." Seto looked over his shoulder and smiled at his puppy.

*Public Displays of Affection.

(Malik and Ishtar's Party: 8:30)

Yugi walked up Malik's pathway slowly. He didn't know what Ishtar had put on the house to scare him. Yami walked beside him with his arms around his shoulders.

"So far so good Yami." Yugi said quietly to his lover. Yami squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"HI GUYS!" Ishtar burst through the front door.

"Aahhhh!" Yugi hopped behind Yami.

"Ishtar…I told not to do that." Malik said, pushing his Yami inside. "Sorry. Hey, cool. You guys look awesome as Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian. Come on in." Yugi smiled and walked in behind Yami for protection. They walked in and glanced at the dark and smoky living room. They saw Ryou and Bakura making out on the couch, Ryou laying on top of Bakura. From what Yugi could tell Bakura was a vampire and Ryou was an angel. Yami looked over from the happy couple to Tristan and Tea, who looked as if they were about to throw up.

"Hey guys!" Yugi said politely. "What's wrong?" Tea pointed to the couple.

"Uh, gay isn't really something we need to see." Tristan said unpleasantly.

"So…what are you guys?" Yami asked, changing the subject.

"I'm a sorceress." Tea said spreading her arms for a full view of her costume.

"And I'm a General." Tristan saluted Yami and Yugi. Yugi giggled and walked over to Ryou and Bakura. He tapped Ryou's shoulder.

"Hey guys!" Ryou looked up and smiled and sat up. Bakura glared at Yugi and sat up as well. He placed his arm around Ryou's waist and Ryou placed his head on Bakura's shoulder.

"Hey Yugi. Good Dark costume." Ryou complimented.

"Yeah brat. Where's the pharaoh?" Bakura was still angry at Yugi's intrusion.

"Don't call him a brat tomb robber." Yami stood behind Yugi, placing his arms around his shoulders protectively. Yugi looked up at him and smiled.

"HEY GUYS!" Joey yelled into the house. He wore a patch over his right eye and a hook on his left hand.

"Are you a pirate Joe?" Ishtar asked.

"Yep. This was a cool outfit so I picked it." Joey walked in and sat on a chair. Seto came in and stood in the doorframe, a whip in his left hand. He sported in black leather and looked like a dog tamer. Joey blushed and looked away.

"Hey Malik, catch." Malik caught the black sheets that were thrown at him.

"Thanks Kaiba." Malik said gratefully and Isis came down the stairs with Shadi, both refusing to wear costumes.

"Lets play a game." Malik suggested.

"Yeah. How about…Truth or Dare?" Ryou recommended. Everyone agreed minus Isis and Shadi, who didn't fell like playing, and they sat in a circle.

"Okay. I'll go first. Hmm…Yugi, truth or dare?" Malik asked.

"Dare." Yugi said proudly from Yami's lap.

"It has to be good. I got it. You have to kiss Yami for the rest of the night every time I say lazy."

"Sure. I can handle that."

"LAZY!" Yugi kissed Yami on the lips lightly.

"My turn now. Ryou, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Where did Bakura first show you physical affection, in that way?"

"Um, well…I guess in the living room on the couch. That's why we love couch's soo much." Ryou leaned against Bakura and they smiled at each other. Everyone else turned bright red.

"Joey, truth or dare?" Ryou asked the blonde.

"Dare."

"Kiss Seto Kaiba like you love him." The room turned silent. Ryou laughed nervously.

"Fine. It's just a dare." Joey, who was sitting next to Seto, leaned over and kissed him passionately. The room was then filled with hoots and howls from the boys. Tea and Tristan had dismissed themselves from the house when the game started. They had previous engagements to attend. Joey parted from Seto, trying to look disgusted. They sat away from each other and stared at the floor.

"Okay, my turn. Ishtar, ya know the deal." Joey lifted his head with a smile.

"Truth." He wasn't in the mood to do anything.

"What do you desire to do with Malik the most?" Ishtar sat in deep thought for a minute and then spoke up.

"I guess I would want to make love with him on the beach at sunrise." He shrugged his shoulders and sat up against the leather chair. Malik looked over to him with a smile.

/Do you really mean that?/ Ishtar smiled at his aibou.

//Of course I do.// Malik jumped on his Yami and kissed him deeply.

"Ok, ok. Enough of the mushy stuff. We need a good dare." Isis said from her seat.

"Right. Yami, truth or dare?" Ishtar asked the former pharaoh.

"I guess dare." Ishtar smiled evilly and stood.

"You have to kiss Bakura. Oh, and one more thing…" Yami and Bakura sweatdropped and looked at their lights. "…you have to be in the dark."

"I can't do that!" Both Yami's yelled. Malik looked at his Yami with an angry expression.

"Ishtar…don't do that. How would you feel if you had to be in the dark again?" Ishtar sat down and pouted. "Please, Yami." Ishtar looked at his aibou in shock. The room was silent again.

//You called me Yami. You never called me that before.//

/I know./

"Fine. Just kiss the tomb robber." Malik smiled to his darkness and hugged him. Yami walked over to the thief and kissed him quickly. He ran to his seat and sat down, Yugi on his lap.

"Lazy." Yugi kissed Yami sweetly. Ryou, even though it wasn't a dare, kissed his Yami as well.

"Seto Kaiba. You've been very quiet. Truth or dare?" Yami asked nicely to his rival.

"Truth. I don't feel like being tormented like everyone else." Yugi whispered something into Yami's ear and Yami smiled.

"Okay Seto. What happened between you and Joey today?" Seto perked his head up quickly and stared the Yami dressed as Celtic Guardian.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He snapped.

"You've both been quiet and we were curios why?" Yugi said innocently.

"Nothing happened between us. His sister asked me to take him shopping for his costume. Since the puppy can't drive I had to take him." Joey glared at him.

"I'm not a puppy." He growled under his breath.

"Whatever you say." Seto mumbled back. "Ahh, Bakura. You're the only one who hasn't gone yet. Truth or dare?" The tomb robber looked up from his aibou's face and glared at the billionaire.

"Dare." Seto thought for a moment.

"You can't touch Ryou until this party's over." Bakura was never one to turn down a challenge.

"Deal." Ryou looked at his Yami with sad eyes. He got off his lap and sat on the couch.

"It's 9:30. This party doesn't end till 11, soo, lets go trick or treating!"

(Ryou and Bakura)

It was about 10:40 when they got back to Malik's house. Bakura was having a hard time dealing with his dare. Ryou was hanging all over Malik and Ishtar form his sugar rush. Seto had also told him that Bakura could not talk in his mind to Ryou. It could break all the rules. But he didn't beg Seto to switch the times. He was no begging fool.

"Bakura. I'm tired. Can we go home now?" Ryou asked from his seat on the couch. Bakura looked at the clock. *Damn. 10:55.*

"In five more minutes we can go." He stood anxiously in front of his light, waiting for the time to pass. *One more minute.* He spoke to himself. H tapped his foot until he heard the clock chime. A smile found its way to his normally dark features. He jumped onto his Hikari and kissed him deeply.

'I'm glad that's over." Seto spoke to Joey from the kitchen. "He looked like he was ready to burst." Joey nodded in agreement. Malik and Ishtar had retreated to their room for some rest. They told everyone to head home by 11 and Isis and Shadi would take care of everything else.

"We have to go. Thanks for everything." Yugi and Yami left to the car and drove down the street. Ryou and Bakura got off the couch and fixed themselves up.

"Bye guys. We'll see you tomorrow at school." Ryou grabbed Bakura's hand and they left as well. Joey and Seto said their thanks to the raven haired girl and walked to Seto's limo. Joey sat down next to his new boyfriend and looked out the window. Seto called to his driver to head to his house.

"Why aren't you taking me home?" Joey asked, confused by Seto's demand.

"Serenity asked me to keep you overnight. She had a party at the house." Joey stared at Seto for a moment then smile.

"She's defiantly my sister." Joey yawned and lay his head on the seat. Seto looked over at his puppy and smiled. *This is going to be a wonderful relationship.*

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Watch out for the next chapter: Thanksgiving at Seto's mansion.


	2. Joey's Christmas Nightmare

Story: The Holiday Story

Author: Nari Aizawa and Nao

Summary: Christmas- A special part series, just to look at what are little couples do for Christmas…Everyone still does not know of Joey and Seto's relationship. Be warned this is lime-ish. 

Parings: Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Ishtar, Seto/Joey

Warnings: This story contains YAOI. If you don't approve, then why did you come to this story anyway?

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to us, or anything else we use in this story. We just use it for our pleasure.

NOTE: Thanksgiving has been deleted from my computer! I was going to upload then my computer froze. I didn't feel like re-writing the whole chapter so I will just reference to it in this chapter. Sorry!

(Joey and Seto)

"SETO!" Mokuba's voice was heard through the entire mansion as he screamed for his older brother. "I've got my Christmas list!" Seto walked into the den where his younger sibling was calling for him.

"Okay kiddo. Stop screaming and I'll go shopping." Seto's calm voice flowed softly through the room.

"Are you gonna take Joey?" Mokuba asked while handing Seto his list.

"Most likely. Ever since Thanksgiving we've hardly seen each other." Seto diverted his gaze from his brother and looked towards the floor. "Damn school."

"Well, Christmas is tomorrow so you better get moving on my stuff." Mokuba smiled.

"Sure thing little brother. I'll call up Joey." Mokuba left the room as Seto dialed Joey's number on his cell phone. There was a series of rings until a soft voice was heard.

"Hello, Wheeler residence."

"Hi Serenity. It's Seto Kaiba. Is Joey home?"

"Oh hi Seto. Hang on. I'll go get him." She placed the phone down and went to get her brother. "Joey…Seto's on the phone."

"Okay sis. I got it." Seto heard Joey pick up on the other line. "Hey Seto! What's up?"

"Hi puppy. I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me today?"

"That would be great! I need to buy stuff for Serenity anyways."

"Good. I'll be right over."

"Yeah. I'll be ready. Bye!" Joey grabbed a shirt and threw in on quickly. He ran down the stairs and was about to run out the door when a jacket was thrown at his face. "Hey! What gives?!" He took the coat off his head and looked at the culprit.

"Joseph Wheeler! It's snowing outside and you plan to go out in one long sleeve shirt?" The shorter girl said.

"No sis. I was gonna grab one." Serenity looked at him suspiciously.

"Right you were. Well, since you're going shopping don't forget my list." She stuck the list in his jean pocket. Joey now eyed her oddly.

"How'd you know I was shopping? Did you listen to my conversation again?" She nodded innocently and pouted.

"Don't be mad." Joey sighed and put his jacket on.

"You know I can't be mad at you." They smiled at each other and suddenly the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Joey yelled. He opened the door to reveal Seto.

"Hey Joey. You ready?" Seto questioned the blonde teen. Joey was about to respond when Serenity shoved his money into his pocket that held her list.

"Now he's ready." She smiled again and left the room. "Have fun!" Joey shut the door behind him and walked towards Seto's limo. Seto opened the door and allowed Joey to slide in first. He then followed and shut the door. He then told the driver to take them to the mall.

"So Joey how've yo-mrph" Joey kissed Seto passionately. After a few minutes of tongue twisting they broke it off.

"What was that for?" Seto asked breathlessly. Joey smiled.

"Well…I haven't seen you for three days, soo I needed to catch up on lost time." A light blush covered his cheeks as he spoke. Seto grabbed Joey around the waist and pulled him closer.

"You're so cute. Sometimes I wonder about you." Joey looked at him with soft eyes. Seto pulled Joey onto his lap and laid back on the seat. Joey leaned down and claimed Seto' lips with his own. Seto pushed his tongue through Joey's lips and began to fight for dominance over Joey's mouth. Passion overcame them both as Joey slowly undid the buttons on Seto's shirt. Seto followed Joey's example and slid his hand under Joey's shirt. His fingers brushed over one of Joey's nipples gently. Joey gasped in their kiss and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Joey! I didn't mean to go that far." Seto rambled apologizes until Joey placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't worry about it Seto. It just surprised me that's all." Seto breathed a sigh of relief. "But, no ones ever touched me like that before."

"I'm glad to be the first." Seto then pulled his hand out from Joeys shirt and buttoned himself up.

"What's wrong? Did I ruin the moment?" Seto smiled and shook his head.

"No. The mall is right next to us so I figured that we should look presentable." He winked at Joey and kissed him lightly. Joey suddenly threw himself at Seto in a death grip.

"Wah Joey!" Seto exclaimed as he was knocked over. Joey shoved his face on Seto's chest and cried. "Joey!? What's wrong!?" Seto lifted the blondes head and looked into his eyes.

"Seto…I have something to tell you…" He looked down, ashamed.

"Joey…" The brunette lifted his boyfriends head to stare into his almond eyes.

"My f-father…he tried to…rape me…" With that he burst into tears again. Seto became enraged at the thought that someone would even try to touch Joey. He then realized that Joey needed comfort and hugged him to his chest.

"Shh…Joey. You'll be alright. I'm here. I won't let anyone one hurt you." He whispered gently into Joey's ear, making him calm down a great deal.

"Seto…I'm so sorry…" Joey rubbed his face over Seto's chest, tears of regret falling from his eyes. Seto looked at him in disbelief. He rubbed Joey's back soothingly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be sorry. I couldn't protect you." He bowed his head, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Joey was about to respond when,

"Sir…We've reached the mall." Seto's driver told his passengers. Seto growled and picked up the phone in the backseat.

"We'll stay out here for awhile. Can you do me a favor though?" Seto tried to sound like his normal self. "Take these list and buy selected things off them." He handed his driver the list through the retractable tinted window and closed it again.

"Yes sir. Will you be coming inside then?"

"No. I'll stay out here." Seto watched through tinted windows as his driver walked in to the mall. He then resumed back to Joey and his problem.

"Joey? When did this happen?" Joey lowered his head.

"Right after you dropped me off at home three days ago…He was pissed off and a little drunk." The blonde stared at Seto for a reply.

"What about you're sister? Aren't you afraid for her?" Seto began to rub circles into Joey's back again. Joey sighed.

"No. I know he won't try that with her. He doesn't want to get her pregnant and pay for an abortion. So he would only take his anger and frustration out on me." Seto kissed his forehead.

"I won't let him near you again. I promise." Joey stared at him in shock.

"But how? He won't be home till midnight from work and when I get home he'll be angry and frustrated." Seto cupped Joey's face in his hands.

"You and your sister can move in with me. I want you to be safe and to keep Serenity out of harms way. Would you do that?" Tears fell down Joey's face but Seto brushed them away with his thumb.

"Of course I will. That would mean the word to me Seto. Thank you." He kissed the cerulean eyed teen deeply. They pulled away and stared into each others eyes.

"I love you." Seto spoke in a slight whisper.

"And I love you." Joey responded just as sweetly. They kissed again and lay in each others arms for awhile.

They woke to a trunk being slammed shut. Seto sat up slowly, trying not to startled Joey. He turned his head and felt a sharp pain.

"Oww…" He moaned. Joey looked up at him concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Seto put a hand to his neck and rubbed it.

"The position I was in didn't go so well with my neck. It's sore." Joey removed Seto's hand and replaced it with his own hands.

"Let me. You've done enough for me." The smiled at each other. Joey began rubbing Seto's neck as the car drove out of the parking lot. Seto moaned as Joey's skilled hands eased the pain in his muscles. They both became aware that the backseat was getting a little too hot. Joey sat back and leaned against the door. "So, when do I get my stuff?"

"Um…You can move in tonight it you'd like?" Seto hoped Joey would ant to move in that night, to get away from his father.

"Sure. I'll ask Serenity." Seto sat back on his seat and sighed.

REVIEW!!!

Next Chapter: What will Joey's family think of him moving out?


	3. Fluffyness Ensues!

Story: The Holiday Story

Author: Nari Aizawa and Nao

Summary: Christmas- A special part series, just to look at what are little couples do for Christmas…Everyone still does not know of Joey and Seto's relationship.

Parings: Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Ishtar, Seto/Joey

Warnings: This story contains YAOI. If you don't approve, then why did you come to this story anyway?

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to us, or anything else we use in this story. We just use it for our pleasure.

(Joey and Seto)

Joey danced through his room, grabbing his things and shoving them in suitcases. He was soo happy that Serenity agreed to live at Seto's mansion. Seto had gone home to get a larger vehicle for them to put the items in. The only problem was telling Joey's father the news.

"You almost ready Joey?" Serenity asked from his door. Joey turned to look at her when his face grew pale. Serenity saw this and turned around slowly. "Uh…Hi dad." She said nervously.

"What the HELL are you doing?!" The abusive parent shoved past his daughter and towards the blonde. Joey stepped back.

"I'm moving out DAD." He spoke calmly, even though his heart was racing.

"Like hell you are! Put those things back! Afterwards, I'll teach you a lesson in defying your father!" Serenity ran down the stairs to the phone. She dialed Seto's cell phone number quickly.

"Kaiba speaking."

"Seto HELP!"

"What's wrong Serenity?!"

"My father's home and he's not happy! You've got to come quick! Joey's in BIG trouble!" She cried into the phone.

"I'm almost there. Go and try to help him. I'll be there soon!" Seto pushed the gas past it's limits. He arrived at Joey's house in seconds. 'I hope "m not too late…' He burst through the door and ran up the stairs to Joey's room. What he saw disgusted him beyond comprehension.

"GET OFF HIM!" Seto roared at the drunken man. Joey face was covered in tears and paler than it should be. Serenity was out cold on the floor next to the bed. The old man looked up from his straddling position on Joey's hips.

"Why should I?" Seto threw a hard punch into the man's jaw, sending him to the floor, opposite of Serenity. Joey jumped off the bed into Seto's waiting arms. His sobs were hard but soothed him.

"Seto…Thank you." Joey rub his face into Seto's shoulder and held him tightly. Seto gripped him back with just as much force.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Seto asked calmly. Joey shook his head and looked to his sisters form on the floor.

"If she wasn't here to stall time he would've already raped me." Joey left Seto's arms and picked up his sisters body. They walked down the stairs slowly and to Seto's SUV. Joey placed his Serenity in the backseat gently.

"Our stuff is up in our rooms. We should go get it." Seto nodded in agreement. He slipped his arm around Joey's waist as they carried the bags outside.

(AN: I'm getting lazy and tried…….so I won't describe moving and such…*yawns*…..need sleep…)

Joey carefully put his picture him and Seto next to his bed. Other the other side of the picture he had just put out he placed a picture of Serenity. As Joey loaded his things into his closet he heard someone sough for his attention.

"Are you all settled?" Serenity asked her brother softly.

""I'm glad you've come to." He hugged his sister. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for stalling back at home. I owe ya one." Serenity looked at her older brother with sad eyes.

"You would've done it for me. You don't owe me anything." She engulfed her brother in a soft embrace. They stood like that for a moment until Seto walked in the room, followed by Mokuba.

"You guys done unpacking?" Seto asked calmly.

"Yeah. We all good to go here." Joey responded happily. He released his sister and walked over to Seto. Mokuba drug Serenity out of the room and into the kitchen. Seto smiled at their antics.

"Seto…I love you." Joey grabbed the brunette around the neck and stared into the icy orbs.

"I love you too Joey." Seto leaned in and kissed his puppy passionately.

(Yami and Yugi)

"YAMI! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Yugi cried throughout the game shop for the whereabouts of his lover. He had searched everywhere but couldn't find him.

"Wah…Yugi you don't have to yell. I'm right here." Yami spoke from behind his smaller twin.

"Where were YOU!?" Yugi asked forcefully.

"I was wrapping presents." Yugi muttered an 'Oh' and glomped his Yami dreadfully tight. "What's wrong? Yugi?" Yugi looked up at his Yami with cheer filled eyes.

"Christmas is tomorrow. I'm so happy to spend it with you." Yami smiled gently at his lighter half. He kissed his lips softly.

"As I m with you." They were about to kiss again when the door burst open.

"HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Grandpa wandered inside with a bag of presents and sporting in a Santa suit. Yugi laughed at the sight.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked over his aibou's laughter.

"I'm just making kids happy. I see even Yugi is happy. I'm glad." Grandpa walked up the stairs and threw down a couple of gifts. "These are for you guys! Don't be too loud. I have to get up early tomorrow to visit a friend so I would like lots of sleep." Yugi grinned at his darker half.

"I got you a present. Wait here." Yugi ran upstairs to his room and took a present out of his desk.

"Here ya go. Merry Christmas!" Yugi pecked Yami on the cheek and sat next to him on the couch in front of the tree.

"Before I open mine you take yours." He kissed Yugi back on his cheek and handed him a gift.

"Why don't we open them together?" Yugi suggested. Yami smiled and began opening his gift.

"I LOVE IT!" They screamed in unison. Yugi held up a large Yami plushie as Yami held up and large Yugi plushie. Around their necks were chains that held a ring. "My love forever." They were exactly the same. They stared at each other with passion burning in their eyes.

"Yugi…the greatest gift you could ever give me is your love." Yugi's eyes filled with tears.

"And you're the greatest gift of all Yami." They fell back on the couch, kissing like there's no tomorrow.

(AN: I know it's short but I wanted to get this done before I go to sleep.)

(Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Ishtar)

Four figures walked through the park aimlessly. The had exchanged gifts earlier in the day and were now enjoying each others company. But the gifts they had received had no meaning to them. All they need was each other.

"Ishtar. Let's go ice skating!" Malik held on to his Yami affectionately. Ryou perked up at his best friends suggestion.

"Uhh…Me and Bakura will sit out this time." He laughed nervously. Bakura held his hikari tighter to his side. //That's right. I will never wear ice skates again.// he growled through their link.

"Why? I thought you loved to ice skate." Malik asked.

"Well…Bakura doesn't like to skate. So, I don't want to leave him all alone." /I hope he buys that./ Bakura laughed at him.

"Oh, that's too bad. I bet he can't skate!" Ishtar exclaimed loudly. Malik drug his Yami to rent some skates while Bakura and Ryou sat on a bench under a wilted Sakura Tree.

"So, are you having a better time then you thought?" Bakura shrugged and placed his light on his lap. Ryou leaned his head onto the darkness' shoulder.

"Yes I am." He muttered, placing in head on Ryou's head. They laughed at Malik and Ishtar's skating skills. Ishtar kept holding Malik in a very hentai manner. They were scaring a lot people away.

A good deal of screams and laughing later on, the group decided to go get some hot chocolate at the café. Ryou pulled Malik to the jute box and turned on a slow song for Christmas. Their Yami's brought themselves over to them and began to waltz slowly. Eventually other couples got up and danced with their loves as well. This was the only time of year these Yami wouldn't act sadistic.

I know it's short but I'm tired and want to write this. News Years will come out within the next couple of days. Please REVIEW!!!


End file.
